


bring me home to you

by ernyx



Series: Black Widow Meta Fills [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Clint has dealt with so much, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Meetings, Flashback, Forgiveness, He's such a good guy, Meta, Natasha-centric, all's well that ends well, early Nat was terrible to Clint, she's better now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: Meta prompt: the first time she meets Clint (Marvel 616)





	bring me home to you

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr @artificiallyimplantedmemories // feel free to prompt me there for headcanons and meta about various scenes from her canon (or any of my RP threads), any longer answers will be posted here as well

      Clint Barton is, for all his bluster and competency, little more than a child. He wears the body of an adult, of course, but inside is trapped a lonely boy with more abandonment issues than most people Natasha has met– and she’s met  _herself._  It is, with a few well placed compliments, ridiculously easy to gain his trust.

     She  _understands_ , which is the worst part. He’s been beaten by his father, he’s been betrayed by his mentors, he’s been left behind by his brother, and she knows what it’s like to live in a world that is cruel to you from the very start. She knows what it’s like to rely on someone and then suddenly not have them there.

     (It’s not Ivan’s fault, she reminds herself. He tried his best.)

     But she plies him with her charms, pretty gazes and a shower of attention, and he all but bends over backwards to prove his worth to him. (Actually, he does– to show off a shot that she didn’t think he could take. He uses the five bucks he wins from that bet to buy them another drink.) It almost breaks her heart that she’s only using him. He deserves better.

     Then again, don’t they all?

     It’s amazing that he ever lets people in again, but he’s always been the forgiving type. It’s an absolute miracle that  _she’s_  one of the people who gets to be in his life again, and she owes him just about everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
> Comments? Feedback? I'd love to hear it! Drop me a line either here or on my tumblr!


End file.
